mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jamie McGonnigal
| birthplace = Weymouth, Massachusetts, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.jamiemcg.com/ | awards = }} Jamie McGonnigal (born August 6, 1975 in Weymouth, Massachusetts) is an American producer, actor, activist and director currently based in New York. Concert career McGonnigal is a recipient of the 2006 New England Theatre Conference Regional Award recognizing his charitable work in the theatre world. As a theatrical producer and director, Jamie has been responsible for many of New York's most acclaimed concerts of recent years. As the founding Artistic Producer of The World AIDS Day Concerts and as a Founding Producer of the New York Musical Theatre Festival, Jamie has presented the New York Premiere of Stephen Schwartz' Children of Eden, the first major NY revisitation of Pippin starring Rosie O'Donnell and Ben Vereen, Snoopy The Musical (starring Tony Award-Winner Sutton Foster) The Secret Garden (named in top ten theatre events of 2005 by Playbill.com) Rags at Nokia Theatre Times Square (Starring Lainie Kazan), and the first major revival of the cult hit Runaways by Elizabeth Swados. His FLOPZ n' CUTZ series benefiting the Joey DiPaolo AIDS Foundation was declared a “smash” by New York's NEXT Magazine. Named an “impresario” by Time Out New York, he has produced and/or directed more than eighty events since 2003 for The Matthew Shepard Foundation, God's Love We Deliver, Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS, Parkinson's Resource Organization, The National AIDS Fund, Opening Act, The Pied Piper Children's Theatre, Victims of Hurricane Katrina, Free Arts NYC, The United Nations Association HERO Campaign, and Victims of the 2008 Midwest Flooding. His work has earned him National recognition as well as a special award from The 2006 New England Theatre Conference. Over the few years Jamie has been presenting benefits and concerts, he has had the opportunity to work with luminaries such as Betty Buckley, Alan King, Robert Altman, Chita Rivera, Judd Hirsch, Mike Nichols, Tony Walton, Jennifer Holliday, Kathleen Marshall, Stephen Schwartz, Sutton Foster, 5-Time Emmy Award Winner David Canary, and dozens more. He has directed sold-out cabaret concerts for Broadway celebrities including Laura Benanti, Max von Essen, Gavin Creel, Laura Bell Bundy, John Tartaglia, Mandy Gonzalez and literally hundreds of other Broadway performers. Voice acting His work as a voice actor for animated features include television appearances on 4Kids Entertainment, Fox, Cartoon Network, Nicktoons and The WB on titles such as Viva Pinata, F-Zero GP Legend, One Piece, "Huntik", "The Gokusen", "Three Delivery, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Chaotic and Japanese titles such as Magic User's Club, Weiss Kreuz, The World of Narue, "BECK", Jungle Emperor Leo, Arcade Gamer Fubuki, Kizuna, Patlabor, and The Weathering Continent, and Playstation 2's Shadow Hearts: From The New World and Xbox 360's Viva Pinata and Bullet Witch. Jamie was nominated for an American Anime Award for Best Male Comic Actor for his performance in Magic User's Club. He can currently be heard on "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds" as Blitz, Pokémon as Barry, and Chaotic as Vlar. He can also be heard on the FUNimation releases, Big Windup! and El Cazador de la Bruja. He is also one of the two only voice actor's (the other being Sean Schemmel) to have performed on both the 4Kids and FUNimation dub verisons of One Piece. Activism Having been involved with several charities which raise awareness for those in the LGBT Community, including The Matthew Shepard Foundation, Jamie has always had a desire to be politically motivated in the areas concerning human rights. In 2005, he started Community of Hope which took him to a handful of High Schools and Colleges to speak to students about creating communities and supporting one another. Inspired by the passing of California's Proposition 8, Jamie began discussions with several leaders in the LGBT Community and started the website talkaboutequality. In the interest of opening up lines of communication between his community and those who would vote to strip the human rights from his community. Additionally, he has become involved with Join The Impact NYC and was one of the organizers and speakers at the Times Square Rally for Marriage Equality on December 20, 2009. He continues to work with Civil Rights Front in NYC as well as Broadway Impact, planning protests and civil actions to shed light on the inequality still happening in America. Jamie took his work to Broadway Impact for the National Equality March and spearheaded the organizing efforts to bring 25 buses and more than 1400 marchers to Washington DC for the National Equality March on October 11, 2009. Additionally, he has joined on with Equality Across America and the organizers of the National Equality March as a Congressional District Action Team Coordinator in the hopes of organizing locally for Federal protections. In 2010, Jamie founded Take Back Pride, a campaign to put the elements of activism back in Pride Marches around the country. The movement has now swept 17 cities and 4 countries thus far. Charity work In 2007, McGonnigal traveled to South Africa and Namibia for seven weeks as an ambassador for the United Nations' HERO campaign assisting remote AIDS-affected communities. He also served on the Board of Directors for the Joey DiPaolo AIDS Foundation and acted as camp director for Camp TLC, a summer camp for inner city teens living with HIV/AIDS www.jdaf.org from 2005-2008. Additionally in 2007, Jamie founded the Broadway Loves the 80s Concerts, hosted by Mo Rocca and featuring performances from Jamie-Lynn Sigler, Kate Shindle, Michael Urie, Becki Newton, Julia Murney and Tony Vincent. The concerts will continue in 2009 at Joe's Pub. Production experience * Artistic Producer - World AIDS Day Concerts http://www.WorldAIDSDayConcert.org * Children of Eden-2003, Pippin-2004, The Secret Garden-2005, Rags 2006 * Producer/Director * Runaways In Concert at Joe's Pub 2007 * Broadway Loves Joe's Pub 2007 * Green and Green 2 at the Makor Theatre 2006 & 2007 * NEO Creator and Director, York Theatre Company 2003 * Broadway Loves the 80's Volumes 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 at Joe's Pub - 2007, 2008, 2009 * Embrace! Concerts for The Matthew Shepard Foundation-2004,2005,2006 * Standing Ovations 1, 2 & 3 for Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS * Miracle Concerts for God's Love We Deliver 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006 * FLOPZ & CUTZ Series 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 * ASS BACKWARDS AKA Glory Days In Concert at Joe's Pub 2007 * Become, the Music of Pasek & Paul, a concert featuring the music of Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Joe's Pub 2005 * Laura Benanti: Blame It On My Youth at Feinstein's 2006 * Laura Bell Bundy in Shameless! Joe's Pub, 2004 Notable voice roles *Hal, Kyle, Mr. Grimm, Barry in Pokémon * L.A. in El Cazador de la Bruja * Kanou in Big Windup! * Blitz in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Tersely on ""Huntik"" * Teddington Twingersnap in Viva Pinata * Yoshito Morozumi in Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad * Zoda in F-Zero: GP Legend * Haruhiko "Uchi" Uchiyama in Gokusen * Brron, Mad King of Dark World in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Thunder in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Lemonade in Jungle Emperor Leo * Takeo Takakura in Magic User's Club * Johnny Garland in Shadow Hearts: From The New World * Tieh in Weathering Continent * Omi Tsukiyono in Weiss Kreuz * Kazuto Iizuka in World of Narue * Hot Shot and Vlar in "Chaotic" * Eugene in Three Delivery on Nicktoons * Kuromarimo, Eyelash the Camel (4Kids), and Corporal (FUNimation, Ep 136 - 138) in One Piece References External links * Jamie McGonnigal Official Website * * Jamie McGonnigal at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American theatre managers and producers Category:American theatre directors Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Weymouth, Massachusetts